De cómo se hacen las alianzas
by Shiorita
Summary: Francia e Inglaterra no se pueden ni ver después de su encuentro en Fachoda, pero Rusia los necesita para la IWW y tiene un plan para que hagan las paces. Un plan que no puede fallar. Lima. Yaoi.


Por mis primeros mil tweets me ofrecí a hacer drabbles a quien me lo pidiera de quien le diera la gana, así que... he aquí mi primera viñeta de Hetalia.

Axis Power ¡os quiero! ;)

Y Doitsu presenta un Francia&Inglaterra para su querido Nihon. =)

O sea sé, Rivs, amore y pequeña beta (al pie del cañón LOL) esto es para ti.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

De cómo se hacen las alianzas.

Inglaterra patea el suelo de la habitación en un arrebato de furia. Desgarra los cojines, estampa las figuras importadas de la India contra la pared, tira los libros al suelo, pisotea todo lo que encuentra sobre él. Y al final, cuando el caos reina en su habitación, se sienta, enfurruñado, debajo del marco de la ventana. ¿Conclusión?

_Francia es un idiota. _

Está en el hotel que Rusia les ha conseguido a Bélgica, a Serbia, a Canadá, a Japón... Cada uno tiene unas dependencias propias, excepto a él. A él, que le tiene que tocar con Francia. _Tiene uno que joderse. _

Se pregunta dónde se ha metido Estados Unidos. Es tan propio de él aparecer sólo al final y llevarse el mérito. Ahora entiende de dónde vienen esos finales tan a lo Hollywood. En otras palabras, que va a tener que compartir habitación –si es que a eso que le rodea se le puede llamar así en este momento –con el snob de Francia. Inglaterra vuelve a enfurruñarse.

¿Qué por qué Francia es idiota? Bueno, eso es vox populi. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Es otro de los nietos de Imperio Romano, un nieto cabezota, gordito, con una incurable adicción a pócimas hechas por druidas y compañía. Vamos, que es un drogata; y no es que Inglaterra lo diga para desprestigiarle, no. Francia mismo lo admite.

Además, es un cretino. Siempre, y cuando Inglaterra dice siempre lo dice de verdad, está regateando cosas. Se junta con él cuando quiere putear a España, y cuando se cansa, se alía con éste y se dedica a tocarle las pelotas a Inglaterra. Tal cual. ¿Por qué? Inglaterra no tiene ni idea, ya que no consigue nada.

La única vez que Francia consiguió algo fue cuando se metió entre Estados Unidos y él, apoyando al primero con palabras que no conoció realmente bien hasta unos años después. ¿Para qué? Para nada; como todo el mundo sabe la relación entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra mejoró, y ahora son inseparables. Vamos, que Francia es un imbécil.

¿Lo último que ha hecho? Fachoda. E Inglaterra se la tiene jurada. Fachoda era suya y de nadie más. El hecho de contar con Egipto y Sudáfrica se la concedía por derecho. Por derecho o por la Conferencia de Berlín, da igual. Y si Francia tiene algún problema que lo discuta con Alemania, pero que a él le deje en paz.

Pero claro, ahora que el mundo se ha vuelto del revés cualquiera sabe qué hacer. Alemania se ha vuelto loco majareta, y hace cosas que nadie entiende; y Rusia va de listo, rico y salvador cuando se ve a la legua que ha contraído un horrible resfriado y no puede ni salir de casa.

Inglaterra se asusta. ¿Con qué clase de gente se está juntando? ¿Dónde está Estados Unidos? Por Dios, pero si echa de menos a hasta España. Pero el sentimiento le dura poco, porque en ese instante Francia hace acto de presencia.

Mira la habitación que le toca compartir con Inglaterra y, sólo al final, sonríe. Les dice a sus acompañantes que le dejen solo, y con un estilo muy parisino se acerca a Inglaterra, que se ha levantado.

–Si piensas que voy a colaborar contigo después de la última que me hiciste... –comienza Inglaterra con voz firme.

Pero Francia no deja de sonreír. Ya está junto a Inglaterra. Acerca las manos al cuerpo de Inglaterra y le acaricia la cintura, la cadera... Sube una mano por la espalda de Inglaterra, atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras su otra mano juega, pícara, con la hebilla del pantalón de Inglaterra.

Éste siente cómo se le escapa el aire. Cuando la mano derecha de Francia está en su nuca, invitándole a acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios, y la izquierda ha entrado en terreno prohibido, no puede evitar soltar un jadeo.

_Mierda_. Francia conoce demasiado bien sus puntos débiles. Y aunque Inglaterra sepa que todo esto no es amor ni nada por el estilo, pues conoce todas las estrategias de Francia a la hora de regatear tesoros, en ese momento le importa muy poco. Y aunque, él, Inglaterra, no debería dejarse agasajar de un modo tan bajo, en esos momentos le viene a la memoria esa frase que dice que la mejor forma de evitar la tentación es ceder a ella.

Porque, está claro, Francia es un idiota. Pero mientras éste le muerde el cuello con lujuria y sus manos se deshacen de su ropa, empotrados los dos contra la pared y la ventana, Inglaterra admite que le da igual, porque al fin y al cabo, él también lo es. Y le encanta.

* * *

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar?

Japón, Serbia y Rusia están sentados en la terraza del hotel, admirando su porte. Rusia tiene unos prismáticos colgándole del cuello.

–Compruébalo tú mismo –dice mientras se los pasa a Japón. Inspira hondo antes de agregar –Ahora ya podemos decir que estamos aliados, tan o más que Italia y Alemania.

–¿Alemania?

–O Austro-Hungría, ¡qué más da!


End file.
